You're Joshing Me
You're Joshing Me is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, everyone gets scared of Josh after he flips out. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Flippy *Ale *Giggles *Stacy *Pierce *Freaky and Wiggles Appearances *Lil' Raccoon *Handy *Petunia *Flaky *Sniffles *Cuddles *Chompy *Lumpy *The Zebra Plot Giggles stumbles into Flippy and Ale sitting in circle, watching Josh paint a picture of a spitfire plane. Having waited for days, Flippy and Ale leave, and Giggles takes their place. Exhausted, Josh is happy the painting is almost complete, but drops a brush and bends to pick it up. Lil' Raccoon sneaks into the scene and paints the spitfire pink before rushing off. Josh discovers the mess and flips out. Flippy and Ale turn back at the noise to find Josh violently breaking his canvas apart. Giggles lets out a scream that reverts Josh back to normal, realizing what he had done. Later on, Giggles tells Cuddles about Josh's flip out, and the two cringe in horror upon seeing him. Josh shrugs in confusion and soon meets up with Stacy. He takes a seat with her on a bench, but their date is quickly disrupted by Pierce bullying Sniffles. Josh points at Pierce and tells him to stop, but he trips and causes his finger to impale Pierce in the eye. Josh gets back up and screams seeing Pierce's eyeball stuck to his finger, while Stacy and Sniffles look at him in horror. The next day, Josh calls for a taxi. But the driver, Chompy, drives away in fear of his passenger. Walking to his destination, he waves to Petunia and Handy, both gasping. Arriving to Giggles' house, Josh knocks on her door, but gets no reply as his sister is cowering against the wall. Just then, Josh sees Stacy and picks up flowers for her. He calls out to her, but she gets startled and leaves screaming. A dark cloud appears over Josh and he cries. A card blows into him and he reads it, stating to visit Freaky. Josh enters a psycology clinic. He finds Flaky, Flippy and Ale in the waiting room, and they too move away from their seats. Freaky calls Josh into his office and tells him to specify the problem. Josh talks about his spitfire picture and Freaky roughly sketches it. He shows it to Josh, but with his door open, Flippy and Ale see it and flip out. They grab Josh and beat him up while Flaky runs away. Freaky accidentally splashes paint over the spitfire. Thus, Josh snaps and tears Flippy apart, then strangles Ale with Wiggles. Freaky tells Wiggles to bite Josh, knocking him out with venom. After the incident, Josh wakes up to find Giggles and Stacy looking at him through a glass wall. Dr. Lumpy approaches them with a clipboard, saying Josh will stay a bit longer. Josh then realizes he is in a straitjacket sitting in a padded room. Deaths #Pierce is impaled in the eye. #Flippy is ripped apart. #Ale is strangled with Wiggles. Trivia *This is not the first time Josh flipped out. It actually happened before in A Clothes Call and Locked In. *This is the debut appearance of Lil' Raccoon. *The Zebra is seen in the waiting room of Freaky's clinic, sitting two seats away from Ale. *Lumpy originally had the role of Freaky. *Josh caused every death in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Featured